friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Contest
The Contest (or "the game", "the test", "the bet"' or "the quiz" as it is referred to, since there is no official title) is a list of questions that Ross created as a bet between Monica and Rachel and Joey and Chandler in The One With The Embryos. Each question has something to do with one of the contestants, or something that relates to the contestant. The test has four categories and a bonus "Lightning Round". Origin The Test began after Joey and Chandler claimed they knew more about Rachel and Monica than they did about them. It originated from Joey and Chandler guessing all the items in Rachel's shopping bag. It escalated into a bet for a hundred dollars and eventually, if Joey and Chandler lose, they have to give up the chick and the duck and if Rachel and Monica lose, they have to give up their apartment. Ross agreed to be the officiator of the test and created the game board and all the questions. Categories Fears & Pet Peeves What is Monica's biggest pet peeve? *Animals dressed as humans According to Chandler, what phenomenon scares the bejesus out of him? *Michael Flatley, Lord of the Dance Ancient History No questions from this category appeared in the show. Literature Every week the TV Guide comes to Chandler and Joey's apartment. What name appears on the address label? * (Ms.) Chanandler Bong. (This was answered incorrectly by Rachel who said it came for simply Chandler Bing.) It's All Relative Monica and I (Ross) had a grandmother who died. You both went to her funeral. Name that grandmother! *Althea What is the name of Chandler's father's Las Vegas all-male burlesque? *''Viva Las Gaygas'' Lightning Round The rules for the Lightning Round are as follows: "Thirty seconds. All the questions you can answer." Questions for the Guys What was Monica's nickname when she was a field hockey goalie? *"Big Fat Goalie" Rachel claims this is her favorite movie... Her actual favorite movie is... *''Dangerous Liaisons'', Weekend At Bernie's In what part of her body did Monica get a pencil stuck at age 14? *Her ear. (Incorrect answer from Chandler) Monica categorizes her towels. How many categories are there? *11. (Everyday use, Fancy, Guest, Fancy guest, etc.) Questions for the Girls What is Joey's favorite food? *Sandwiches Chandler was how old when he first touched a girl's breast? *Nineteen. (Incorrect answer from Rachel) Joey had an imaginary childhood friend. His name was... His profession was... *Maurice, Space cowboy What is Chandler Bing's job? *Statistical Analysis and Data Reconfiguration. (Neither Monica nor Rachel can answer this question. It is a running gag that no one knows Chandler's job and Rachel yells out "Transponster" as a guess in a moment of haste.) Outcome Because the girls cannot answer the question of what Chandler does for a living, the guys win their apartment. This lasts for the remainder of the season, until The One With All The Haste when, after losing another bet, Monica and Rachel offer to kiss for one minute in return for the apartment. Trivia *Marta Kauffman claims that she and David Schwimmer were the only people who appreciated that the TV Guide question was listed under "Literature". *The name of Chandler's father's all-male burlesque changed multiple times before settling on Viva Las Gaygas. * Joey's imaginary friend Maurice the space cowboy is a reference to the song "The Joker" by Steve Miller Band. Category:Events Category:Season 4